You're Appealing To Emotions I Simply Do Not Have
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: 19. It was finally after shift, and that meant telling her something that he kept trying to tell himself that was real. Number 19 in While He Was Away Series


A/N: A little short I know, I really don't mean for them to be this short but somehow they just keep ending and if i put the next part in it, it's not really worth the wait now is it? I have the next finally in the works so it shouldn't be too long before that one's done the key word in this being shouldn't. Thank you for the reviews on the last one and the one before that, the alerts were down so i couldn't get them but thank you kindly. I'm not sure I want to own Greg after this, good thing I don't and well I don't think I could control Sara after this either. So it's better that I screw up there minds and give them back without any memory of this.

Enjoy!

* * *

You're Appealing To Emotions I Simply Do Not Have 

--

A part of him wanted her to be there while a bigger part hoped that she had been so overwhelmed with work or other thoughts that she had forgotten but as he pulled open the door and walked in he was blinded for a few moments before his eyes readjusted to the lesser lighting and he saw her in the back booth sitting alone tearing a napkin to shreds.

"Dammit" he said to himself as he made his way over to her, the waitress seeing him and instantly bringing him a cup and saucer along with a fresh pot of coffee. With no words the waitress simply poured and left mainly to do with the evil glare she was getting from Sara.

If this were a movie and Sara was of course the jealous type this would the time where Sara would yell 'You lookin at my man? Girl you trippin' he shook himself out of thought and smiled at the waitress as she left giving him a minute to ponder over what he wanted. Not bothering to give the menu a once through he wouldn't be staying and this time he would be leaving first so she was stuck with the bill the very same stunt she had pulled yesterday.

"Look before you go into some lame story about me loving you let me tell you that at one point during this whole 'plan' I may have started to feel something towards you but nothing will ever come of it so don't even bother with what you're going to say" Bitter Betty at your service – wait shouldn't he have changed it to Bitter Bob? Oh well

"I just don't understand that's all"

"It's called acting"

"But"

"Maybe not all of it but mostly it was acting"

"Which part wasn't acting?"

"The sex" he lied smoothly with every other emotion he was feeling they trumped his feelings of love for her. At least for now.

"That's it?"

"Yep the sex was amazing you are one very experienced woman" he dumped a creamer into his coffee

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes the only other people who know more than you are hookers and sluts"

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"Well I can't call you a hooker can I? I never paid you for the sex" he watched her emotions change and knew he better drink the coffee fast. The waitress came over politely asking if he would like anything besides coffee

"Umm yes scrambled eggs with bacon and a side order of sausage and a order of French toast to go please" Sara's raised eyebrow asked him what did he think he was doing

"They put more in if it's to go" he simply said failing to mention once the food arrived he was leaving her to foot the bill.

He also would ask his question once he saw his food coming and not a moment before because the question would have her either leaving or trying to kick him and he really didn't feel like dishing out twenty bucks for breakfast.

"So how is your case?"

"After you just called me a slut you're asking me how my case is going?"

"Just trying to make conversation until my food comes" he drank the rest of his coffee the bitter taste going down his throat without hesitation.

Seeing the cook pass the bag to his waitress he prepared himself to make a quick exit.

"Would this little slut like to have another go about just to prove I feel nothing. If so you know where I live, but I can't promise I'll be nice" he met the waitress halfway to their table whispering that the woman at the table said add it to her bill.

The waitress put down his bill in front of a fuming red woman. She wasn't pissed over the fact of calling her slut but she was mad that she was even considering doing it.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking when I'm done this series, I may post what song the titles came from, some were used more than once but still in the same they are good songs to listen too. Hate to be the girl that made Pete write the lyrics. 


End file.
